The Little Prince (Spin-off)
by InfiKiss
Summary: Masih tentang kisah Pangeran Kecil berambut merah yang hidup terasing dari dunia karena kutukan darah iblis dalam dirinya. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pemburu di dalam hutan. Seorang pemburu yang akan menjelaskan kelanjutan dari takdirnya suatu hari nanti.


Masih ingat kisah tentang sang pangeran kecil berambut merah?

… _Akashi Seijuurou_.

Yang ditinggalkan di dalam hutan dan hidup bersama dengan kelima pengawalnya. Hidup tanpa mengenal hingar-bingar kota dan berpisah jauh dengan keluarganya. Diyakini memiliki kekuatan, yang katanya ia titisan iblis yang pernah meluluh-lantahkan kota. Dipercaya rambut merahnya adalah bukti darah iblis bersemayam di jiwanya. Kini ia sudah tumbuh semakin kuat. Sudah semakin hebat. Kini ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa. Meski baru genap sepuluh usianya.

Ini masih kisah tentang Pangeran Kecil. Yang bertemu dengan seorang pemburu di dalam hutan.

* * *

 **THE LITTLE PRINCE (Spin-off)**

 **.**

 _ **A**_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _ **fanfiction presented by**_ **InfiKiss**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke (c)**_ _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TALES-KINGDOM!AU**_ **,** _ **lil bit OOC**_ **.**

 **Merupakan cerita lepas dari fanfiksi berjudul serupa (yang belum sempat diselesaikan).**

 **~Slot rekues kedua untuk (Zhang Fei)~**

 **.**

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar teduh. Cahayanya menyusup ke balik dedaunan rimbun di dalam hutan. Menampiaskan suhu hangat yang membuat hewan-hewan lebih nyaman. Masih jauh dari senja, musim dingin pun masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Di musim sehangat ini, Seijuurou senang menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Bermain di dalam hutan, memanjat, atau sekedar menangkap ikan untuk dibawa pulang. Di saat-saat cerah begini, Midorima Shintarou tak akan repot meminta satu pengawal untuk menemani Pangeran mereka. Aomine Daiki pun tak akan cerewet memahari kalau Seijurou pulang dengan luka kecil.

 _Musim semi memang musimnya untuk bertindak usil._

Eh, tunggu? Siapa yang mengajarkan Seijuurou kalimat tersebut?

Sudah hampir dua jam Seijuurou melalang-buana di hutan. Tudung kepala kecoklatan masih tetap setia bertengger di atas helaian merahnya. Celana hitam panjang sudah kotor dimana-mana, pun dengan baju sewarna lumutnya. Tapi Seijuurou tak peduli. Paling-paling ia akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk mencucinya besok bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kaki-kaki Seijuurou membawa anak itu berlari cepat. Menginjak lumut-lumut halus di tanah. Membiarkan setiap inderanya berfungsi setajam mungkin. Ia mendengar semua suara serangga dan mampu membedakannya. Seijuurou bisa melihat jelas pohon-pohon jati yang memiliki petunjuk-petunjuk arah yang pernah dibuat oleh Kise Ryouta. Ia hapal setiap jengkal bagian di dalamnya. Ia ingat jelas pohon apel mana yang dihuni oleh beberapa ular berbisa. Ia bahkan tahu pohon mahoni mana yang memiliki paling banyak sarang burung. Atau semak belukar mana yang sering dijadikan tempat bersembunyi para tupai dari predator.

Tumbuh besar di dalam hutan tentu membuat dirinya bagaikan berada di dalam taman bermain pribadi. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menipu Seijuurou selama ia berada di dalam hutan. Bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun tersesat di dalamnya. Hutan adalah rumahnya.

Karenanya, Seijuurou yang berinsting setajam Ryouta; sang Pemburu Kerajaan, bisa merasakan apabila ada yang aneh dengan hutan. Seolah ada bisikan gaib yang menyusup ke relung pikirannya, menceritakan semua yang ada. Seperti angin membawa kabar untuknya, melaporkan semua keadaan di sana. Dan hari ini, Seijuurou bisa merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang asing di hutannya. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat hewan-hewan gelisah. Burung-burung sibuk terbang seolah memberi tanda ke kawananya untuk menjauh sementara dari hutan.

Ketika ia mengendap-endap, saat itulah ia menemukan seorang pemuda asing di tepian sungai. Duduk di antara batu-batu besar sambil bersiul pelan. Seijuurou sempat terperangkap di nada yang ia bunyikan, musik sederhana itu seperti memiliki makna yang mengerikan—atau menyesakkan. Tentu saja Seijuurou tidak terlalu yakin tebakan mana yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Kalau diperhatikan dari belakang, pemuda itu mungkin seumuran dengan Aomine atau Kise. Tubuhnya tampak begitu kekar di balik jubah hitam yang menutup seluruh bagian kepala. Jubah itu bahkan menjuntai panjang hingga ke bawah batu, menyeret di tanah, menutupi sebagian lumut di sana. Lalu tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke atas—Seijuurou tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Apa ia tengah mengukur suhu udara? Atau ia menunggu ada seekor burung yang hinggap di sana?

Yang penting dari semua itu, Seijuurou penasaran. Siapa dia?

"Aku tak tahu ada hewan kecil yang sibuk memperhatikanku."

DEG—

Dada Seijuurou berdegup cepat saat suara asing itu terdengar jelas di telinga seolah-olah si penyuara berada tepat di sampingnya. Anak itu bisa merasakan gemetar di kedua kakinya. Buru-buru Seijuurou menarik tudung kepala untuk menyembunyikan warna rambutnya yang merah terang.

Ada yang janggal dan menakutkan dari suara itu, tapi Seijuurou sendiri tak bisa lari untuk menghindar. Apalagi ketika pemuda misterius tersebut akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, meski Seijuurou berada di semak-semak, tatapan mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibir orang itu. Tangannya menarik tudung jubahnya lebih ke depan seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu. Ooi, Bocah."

Seijuurou tertangkap basah sedang mengintip seseorang.

~OoOoO~

"Ooh~ Jadi Paman ini pemburu!"

Mata Seijuurou yang berbinar-binar membuat orang yang mengaku pemburu itu tertawa geli. Seijuurou memang belum pernah bertemu dengan pemburu lain selain Kise di sini. Karenanya melihat seseorang yang lain membuatnya takjub. Rasa takut yang tadi menyergap sudah luluh-lantah diterbangkan angin. Bahkan kini mereka berdua sudah duduk santai di bebatuan sambil menikmati percikan air sungai yang dingin.

"Sedangkan kau?"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Jawabnya lantang penuh kebanggan. Dadanya ditepuk kuat-kuat dan dibidangkan ke depan. Sebuah aksi sok kekanakkan yang membuat pemburu muda itu kembali tak bisa menahan tawa. Tapi Seijuurou tak itu bertanya lagi, "Siapa nama Paman?"

"Kagami." Jawabnya di sela tarikan nafas. "Aku baru beberapa hari masuk ke hutan ini dan sama sekali tak mengira akan bertemu dengan seorang manusia di sini."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tidak aneh. Di hutan ini memang tidak dihuni oleh siapapun selain aku dan kakak-kakakku. Kami berenam sudah begitu lama tinggal di hutan dan hampir semua penduduk kota selalu merasa hutan ini berbahaya. Jadi tak satupun orang kota yang masuk ke sini. Yah, kecuali mereka yang memang penjahat dan tidak percaya pada iblis."

Kagami mengerutkan kening. Matanya mlirik Seijuurou sekilas di balik bayang-bayang tudung yang menutupi hampir sebagian kepalanya. "Iblis?"

"Paman tidak tahu legenda di negri ini? Dulu sekali, ada sekelompok iblis yang mengacaukan kota. Akhirnya ia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sang Raja yang katanya menguasai sihir. Sebelum raja iblis dan kelompoknya pergi, ia meninggalkan sebuah kutukan. Bahwasannya dalam anggota kerajaan akan terlahir seorang anak yang membawa darahnya. Jadi orang kota takut, karena mereka mengira anak titisan iblis itu mungkin bersembunyi di dalam hutan. Begitu yang diceritakan Atsushi- _nii_." Seijuurou berbicara terus-terang. Sedikit senyum pahit tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. Karena sesungguhnya ia baru saja menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang dirinya sendiri.

Kagami sendiri tak menanggapi. Ia tampak tak terlalu mempercayai cerita Seijuurou.

Tangan Kagami meraih sebuah batu kecil yang ia temukan, lalu melemparnya jauh ke sungai. "Seijuurou?"

"Ya?"

"Mau mencoba memancing ikan?"

Kembali binar bahagia terpancar di kedua manik delima Seijuurou. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias. "Tunggu sebentar, Paman! Akan kuambilkan tombak yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menangkap ikan!"

Sepeninggal Seijuurou yang menyusup ke semak-semak untuk mengambil tombak, Kagami hanya menatap langit lepas. Tak seorangpun yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Termasuk Seijuurou.

~OoOoO~

Sudah hampir tiga hari Seijuurou bermain bersama Kagami di dalam hutan. Ia sama sekali tidak menceritakannya kepada para pengawal kerajaan. Tentu saja Seijuurou khawatir Kagami akan diinterogasi mengingat seprotektif apa kakak-kakaknya itu. Atau yang lebih penting, Seijuurou tak mau kehilangan teman seperti ia kehilangan Ogiwara Shigehiro ( _baca The Little Prince_ ) dulu.

Namun lama-lama tentu saja mereka bisa mencium aroma mencurigakan dari tabiat sang Pangeran Muda. Apalagi setiap hari Seijuurou selalu meminta dibuatkan bekal lebih oleh Murasakibara Atsushi sang koki istana. Meski kenyataan nafsu makan anak itu cukup besar, tapi belakangan ini jumlah bekalnya bertambah tiga kali lipat. Sungguh hal yang tidak wajar.

"Pangeran," di hari keempat Kuroko Tetsuya pun mencoba bertanya, "sebenarnya apa yang Anda lakukan di hutan setiap hari?"

"Bermain." Seijuurou pintar berbohong sekarang. Ia menjawab dengan lugas tanpa ada keraguan. Tiga bungkus bekal berupa onigiri dan roti tawar sudah masuk ke dalam tas kainnya. Bahkan Seijuurou juga menambahkan beberapa apel dan pir sebagai pencuci mulut. Lagi-lagi hal yang membuat Kuroko ikutan keheranan.

Pemuda itu seolah bisa melihat ke dalam hati Seijuurou sekarang. "Anda berbohong."

"Eh?!" Barulah anak kecil itu panik. "Tidak, kok! Tidak! Aku mana mungkin membohongi Tetsuya- _nii_!"

"Terakhir Anda bicara begitu, Anda kabur diam-diam ke dalam hutan untuk bermain tengah malam. Dan menjadikan guling sebagai Anda yang sedang tidur saat Midorima-san mengecek ke dalam kamar."

Seijuurou mengkeret.

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku sama sekali tidak bohong, kok! Aku mau bermain dulu, ya! Dadaah, Tetsuya- _nii_!" Kentara sekali kepanikan dari gelagatnya. Tas kain langsung di tarik dari atas meja makan dan dikalungkan di belakang pundak. Seijuurou langsung mengenakan jubah cokelatnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kuroko. Ia tak mau lagi diinterogasi karena kalau terlalu lama ia yakin Kuroko akan menyadari semuanya.

Yah, meski sesungguhnya Kuroko memang sudah menyadari banyak hal.

Kise menyembulkan kepala ke dalam ruang makan. "Dia sudah berangkat, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sesuai dugaan, Pangeran pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Dasar." Disusul oleh keluarnya Aomine dan Midorima dari sisi lain dapur. Murasakibara pun masuk ke ruang makan dengan sekantung buah-buahan segar. Tampaknya keempat orang dewasa itu sengaja bersembunyi sebelum Seijuurou benar-benar pergi.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan. Lalu anggukan kepala Midorima seolah mengkomando semuanya.

Kise menghela nafas. Sebuah busur dan anak panah yang disimpan di pinggir meja pun disampirkan di pundak. "Baiklah. Kalau benar Pangeran lagi-lagi melakukan hal berbahaya, sepertinya Midorimacchi harus menambah berat hukumannya."

Aomine sontak tertawa. "Dan membuat Seijuurou membenci Midorima lebih jauh?"

"Tidak apa dibenci, asalkan dia bisa menjadi orang benar ketika dewasa nanti."

"Whoaa~ Mido-chin benar-benar kuat hati kalau menghadapi Pangeran, yaa~"

Kise terkikik sambil berjalan meninggalkan dapur. "Semoga saja dia tidak kembali bermain dengan bahaya."

~OoOoO~

"Jadi kakak-kakakmu sudah mulai curiga? Apa kau yakin tidak masalah jika kau bertemu denganku, Bocah?"

Seijuurou mengangguk mantap.

Kedua orang itu saat ini sedang asyik menyusuri semak belukar. Seijuurou ingat kalau di ujung semak itu ada sebuah tebing dan dari tebing itu mereka bisa melihat pemandangan hutan dan kota secara bersamaan. Dua tahun lalu Kise pernah mengajaknya ke sana, namun Kise melarang Seijuurou datang sendirian karena terlalu berbahaya. Hari ini, saat Seijuurou mengingat cerita tentang tebing tersebut, ia jadi termotivasi untuk kembali menemukan tebingnya.

Dan ia ingin melihatnya lagi. Bersama Kagami merupakan nilai tambah tersendiri.

"Kau yakin ke sini arahnya?"

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou mengangguk. "Meski baru sekali, aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan tekanan anginnya. Kita akan segera sampai, Paman."

Kagami memperhatikan Seijuurou kecil yang mempimpin jalan mereka. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tersirat, namun ia tak pernah melontarkannya. Salah satu kesamaan mereka berdua ialah tudung kepala yang sama sekali tak pernah dilepas. Meski begitu Kagami tahu helaian semerah darah yang berada di baliknya. Ia bisa melihatnya begitu jelas setiap kali Seijuurou bergerak. Dan alasan kenapa anak itu menyembunyikannya, mungkin Kagami juga mengetahuinya.

Saat Seijuurou tengah asyik membabat ranting dan akar yang merambat dari pohon-pohon tua, Kagami membuka suara.

"Kau ini benar-benar dimanjakan, ya?"

"Huh?" Sela Seijruuou sekilas. "Dimanjakan?" Ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kakak-kakakmu melarangmu ke tempat-tempat berbahaya. Tapi kau dibekali pisau kecil dan boleh menggunakan tombak. Apa mereka semua yang mengajarkanmu?"

Dengan masih membelakangi, Seijuurou mengangguk. "Aku belajar banyak sekali dari mereka. Shintarou- _nii_ mengajarkanku semua ilmu tentang tata-negara, pengetahuan umum, juga tata-krama. Ryouta- _nii_ mengajariku bagaimana bertahan di alam liar; berburu, dan memanjat pohon. Juga membaca kondisi cuaca dan mata angin. Daiki- _nii_ mengajarkanku ketangkasan umum seperti berkuda dan berpedang, juga berkelahi dengan otot. Atsushi- _nii_ selalu memasakkan masakan enak-enak untukku. Dan terakhir Tetsuya- _nii_ adalah yang paling dekat denganku. Ia selalu mengajakku ke kota beberapa minggu sekali dan membantuku melakukan semua tugas pribadiku." Ceritanya panjang lebar. Tangannya sudah mengenyahkan hampir semua semak yang menghalangi pandangan.

Seijuurou memejamkan mata, merasakan udara yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Barulah ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kagami. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kita sudah sam—" namun kalimatnya terputus. Saat itu angin yang sangat kencang bertiup dari arah tebing, menerbangkan masing-masing penutup kepala mereka berdua.

Kagami tetap bergeming. Membiarkan Seijuurou menatap kaget helaian merah gelap di kepalanya.

"Pa…man…"

Seijuurou pun sama sekali lupa kalau kini Kagami bisa melihat warna rambutnya dengan jelas.

Sekelebat cerita kembali terngiang di pikiran Seijuurou. Tentang iblis berambut merah yang pernah mengacaukan negri mereka. Iblis yang menyematkan kutukan di darah murni kerajaan. Iblis yang membuatnya memiliki warna mata dan rambut semerah delima. Iblis yang membuatnya harus hidup terpisah di dalam hutan bersama lima pengawalnya.

Kaki Seijuurou bergetar. Ia melangkah mundur. Bahkan Seijuurou seolah tak mengingat dimana ia berada. Saat pijakan kakinya lenyap, saat itu pula keseimbangannya hancur. Tubuh Seijuurou melayang ke belakang dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Jatuh ke bawah ditarik gravitasi. Refleks saja tangannya menggapai dan saat itulah tangan Kagami meraih Seijuurou. Ia tak perlu bersusah payah saat menahan beban anak kecil tersebut.

Seijuurou ketakutan. Jika bisa ia ingin melepas tangan itu.

"Paman…?"

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berpisah, Bocah."

Tepat saat Kagami melafalkan kalimat itu, tubuh Seijuurou mendadak lelah. Ia mengantuk. Ia bahkan tak mengingat apapun dalam waktu dua detik berikutnya. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan ialah kehangatan asing yang memenuhi dadanya. Kehangatan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh kakak-kakaknya.

Dan ketika Seijuurou membuka mata,ia sudah berada di sebuah pohon mahoni tua. Sendirian. Ditemukan oleh Kise.

"Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Dada Seijuurou tercekat. Rasa takut itu ternyata masih tersimpan jelas. Buru-buru Seijuurou meraih Kise, memeluk pemburu kerajaan itu dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai Kise cemas dibuatnya. Wajah Seijuurou pucat.

"Pangeran? Ada apa?!"

Seijuurou tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

~OoOoO~

Malam semakin larut. Bulan sudah benar-benar bersinar terang di atas kepala. Berarti sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Namun cahaya temaram lilin masih tampak di salah satu jendela pondok tempat tinggal Sang Pangeran dengan kelima pengawalnya. Di satu ruangan yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia datangi jika sudah di atas jam delapan malam. Tapi rasa penasaran menguasai hati kecil Seijuurou muda. Ketika ia yakin semua pengawal telah terlelap, anak kecil itu kembali ke ruang baca dan menarik semua buku yang menceritakan legenda negri Rakuzan mereka.

Tentang seorang iblis merah yang dulu pernah mengacaukan kota.

Tentang kutukannya di keluarga kerajaan.

Juga apa yang akan terjadi dengan sang keturunan iblis.

Ada sekitar lima buku tebal yang menjelaskannya namun tak satupun yang menjelaskan karakteristik sang iblis berambut merah. Perihal bagaimana wujud aslinya, seperti apa perangainya, apa yang ia lakukan setelah pergi dari negri ini. Tak satupun yang bisa Seijuurou temukan. Berjam-jam Seijuurou membaca hanya dengan ditemani cahaya lilin dan tak ada jawaban yang berhasil didapatkan.

Kantuk semakin menyergap. Entah sudah berapakali anak itu menguap.

Bayang Kagami bermain secara liar di ingatan. Besok ia akan mencari Kagami dan menanyakan semuanya. Karena jika Kagami memang sang iblis berambut merah atau memiliki hubungannya dengan iblis itu, mungkin Seijuurou bisa sedikit memahami takdir apa yang menantinya kelak sehingga ia harus dikucilkan dari wilayah kerajaan.

Tanpa anak itu sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari balik pintu.

~OoOoO~

Langkah kaki itu mengusik para penghuni hutan yang beristirahat sejak siang. Berisik. Menerobos setiap tanaman liar tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Karena si pemiik derap hanya ingin menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Kau tentu paham jika seorang anak kecil diburu rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi maka ia harus menuntaskannya.

"Paman!"

Seijuurou berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Paman dimana?!"

Namun tak satupun jawaban menghampiri.

Padahal hari sebelumnya Kagami akan langsung muncul jika Seijuurou mencarinya.

Apa yang terjadi kemarin sungguh seperti mimpi. Tapi Seijuurou bukanlah anak bodoh. Ia bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan mana kenyataan. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti kenapa Kagami tak mengatakan apapun. Jika ia memang memiliki darah yang sama dengan Seijuurou—karena rambut dan bola mata mereka yang sama-sama berwarna merah—kenapa Kagami diam saja?

Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?

"Paman?! Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku!"

Seijuurou harus menemukannya.

"Paman!"

Angin kencang secara misterius bertiup sangat kencang. Seijuurou berhenti berlari untuk menahan helaian rambutnya agar tidak berantakan. Seketika perasaannya berubah buruk. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Tepat ketika angin itu menghilang, Seijuurou menolehkan wajah ke belakang. Disana Kagami berdiri dengan sosok tanpa jubah menutupi kepala. Menatap santai Seijuurou yang membelalakan mata.

Rambutnya dan iris di balik kelopak itu sungguh merah. Namun lebih gelap dari milik Seijuurou.

"Paman… Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu?"

DEG.

"Pangeran!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Seijuurou terkejut. Kali ini kedatangan kelima pengawalnya yang mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou. Semuanya bergegas mengelilingi Seijuurou. Membuat sebuah lingkaran perlindungan dari segala arah dengan ekspresi waspada.

" _Nii_ …?"

Midorima menatap serius ke segala arah. "Jelas sekali ini satu tekanan kekuatan yang tidak wajar. Tepat saat angin itu berhembus. Aku memang tak melihat apapun yang berbahaya. Tetapi ada sesuatu di sekitar kita. Yang tak kasat mata. Kalian berhati-hatilah."

Aomine mengencangkan geganggam di pedangnya. "Sei—apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?"

"Sejak tadi Pangeran terus memanggil seseorang. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Kise turut bertanya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin dimana Pangeran tertidur lalu terbangun sambil ketakutan?"

Murasakibara menatap Seijuuou yang masih kebingungan. "Sei-chin?"

Kuroko mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak menyuarakan suara. Matanya tetap mengawasi dengan tajam ke sekelilingnya.

Seijuurou bingung. Pandangannya terlempar dari kelima pengawal menjadi ke arah Kagami yang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka semua. Lalu menatap kelima pengawalnya lagi dengan tidak paham. Padahal Kagami di sana, tapi entah kenapa eksistansinya tidak tampak di mata mereka berlima. Hanya Seijuurou yang mampu melihatnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Paman….? Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatmu?"

Kelima pengawal itu terkesiap. Semua menatap Seijuurou, lalu memandang kosong titik yang Seijuurou tatap dengan serius. Hanya bayang-bayang pohon yang ada di sana. Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang Seijuurou ajak bicara?

Rasa takut mulai menggelayuti mereka semua. Keganjilan ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku sama sepertimu."

Seijuurou menelan ludah. "Apakah kau sang iblis berambut merah?" Pertanyaan yang membuat kelima pengawal Seijuurou semakin terkejut.

Kise tertegun. "Iblis itu…."

"Disini?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kukatakan aku ini sama denganmu. Dalam diriku mengalir darah yang mungkin mirip dengan darahmu."

"La-lalu kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu?!"

Tatapan Kagami berubah penuh rasa iba kepada Seijuurou. "Bocah, aku sungguh sepertimu. Dulu aku sama sepertimu. Hingga suatu ketika, disaat aku semakin dewasa, aku tahu ada keanehan. Perlahan-lahan eksistansiku lenyap dari semua orang. Tak seorangpun mampu melihatku. Karenanya aku terkejut saat kau menyapaku."

Seijuurou terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kelak….kau mungkin akan sama sepertiku."

"Bo…hong…."

Kagami tersenyum. "Aku tak tega mengatakannya sebenarnya. Tapi kelak, kau akan mencariku. Hari ini adalah perpisahan sementara kita." Seketika angin besar kembali bergejolak di setiap sisi hutan. Menerbangkan dedaunan, membuat panik hewan-hewan.

Kuroko segera memeluk tubuh sang pangeran yang membatu. "Pangeran?!"

"Ti…dak! Tunggu!"

Kagami tak menyahut. Bayangannya pudar secara perlahan dimakan udara kosong. Hingga lenyap tak berbekas dari hadapan Seijuurou.

Anak itu tercekat. Ia melambaikan tangan pada udara kosong. Berteriak. Namun tak satupun jawaban ia dengar. Panggilan kelima pengawal ditiadakan oleh pendengarannya. Seijuurou hanya butuh penjelasan. Ia butuh jawaban. Ia butuh saran. Ia tidak mau menghilang dari dunia ini. Ia tak mau dilupakan oleh semua orang yang iacintai.

"PAMAN! Tunggu! Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya aku akan menghilang?!"

"Pangeran!"

Seijuurou menggenggam erat lengan Kuroko. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Namun ia hanya anak kecil. Apa gunanya menahan tangis yang sudah tak sanggup ia bendung lagi? Hingga akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Ia memeluk Kuroko seerat mungkin sambil menjerit tertahan.

Ia tak ingin pergi.

Ia tak ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

Kenapa takdir ini begitu tidak adil untuknya….

Jerit tangis yang penuh putus asa itu mengoyak hati lima orang dewasa yang berada di sana. Namun mereka tak lagi bertanya. Mereka hanya membiarkan Seijuurou menangis sepuasnya dalam rengkuhan Kuroko.

Sesak menyesap di dada.

Ini adalah takdir mereka.

.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Akhirnya slot rikues ini selesai. Slot kedua untuk Fei. Semoga menyukainya. ^^**

 **Siapapun yang membacanya dan juga pernah membaca The Little Prince, aku minta maaf karena belum sempat menyelesaikan kisah tersebut. TT Semoga fanfiksi itu bisa dilanjutkan. Semuanya, terima kasih jika sudah berkenan membacanya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan~**

 **Sign,**

 **InfiKiss**


End file.
